


Heritage

by CuddlingMyTeddyBear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, General!Ren, M/M, Sith!Hux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlingMyTeddyBear/pseuds/CuddlingMyTeddyBear
Summary: What if Ben Solo was born force null? What if Armitage Hux was born force sensitive? Would they really end up that different?The General of the First Order and the leader of the Knights of Ren are not quite as you remember them...or are they??? (I don't know honestly I'm developing their characters as this thing goes along.)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing https://liss-art.tumblr.com/post/644200059295154176/awwww-i-think-my-best-kylux-everrrr by liss-art on Tumblr, I went feral and decided to make a whole thing out of it.
> 
> I have never written Fanfic before, mostly just scripts and media analysis. Know I have a soft heart, dyslexia, and no beta so be please be generous in your critiques!
> 
> Chapter 1 is tentatively called: "The bois are introduced to the readers and given a mission"
> 
> This is not finished and I have no update schedule planned but I have an outline, so... that's nice... right?
> 
> LASTLY: Rating is for future unwritten chapters, if I have enough courage to write it, so really at this point I would say we live in a 'T' rated AU.
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

The great hall of the Finalizer was used as the Supreme Leaders holodeck since its other functions were far less common an occurrence in the midst of all-out-war. Though Kylo hoped one day that celebrations would be more common than victories and defeats, if for no other reason than to have the First Order reining over galaxy. The tall glowing figure of his Supreme Oldness was covered head to toe in a thick indistinct robe. His usually simpering voice resounded through the large cavern of the room thanks to the wonderful acoustics of the room.

“This task will be your most important mission, yet.” Reedy and thin the noise still permeated through the hall as Kylo marched up the causeway to the speaking platform, “It will be your final trial before becoming worthy of the next stage of your training.” 

Knight Armitage Ren was kneeling on the ground yet, looking distinctly like his master by being covered completely by his cape and cowl. Kylo took up his customary parade rest stance waiting for the conversation to become relevant to him.

“To find the relic you will need the General’s help. His blood will know its current location; it sings to him and his _heritage._ ” The last word spoken in a predatory growl as the tall figure finally acknowledged the new arrival, but Kylo was not paying any heed to the Supreme Leader.

The robed figure on the floor had tilted his head to stare up at the General upon his mention, displacing the hood enough to reveal flesh and hair. It was the shock of long red hair that caught Kylo’s attention and broke him from his perfect posture. He turned his head surprised to not only find Ren’s customary helmet missing, but that the profile was far more human than most of the Order was willing to wager; a wager that Kylo had taken and would be due a pretty penny from a few of his fellow officers. There were yellow eyes peering up from beneath the cape making Kylo think Ren may not be as human as he first thought. Though Sith were rumored to have eyes like suns and flames. There were old Sith writings that spoke of eyes the yellow of chaos and destruction; like the fire that sweeps through a city-all consuming.

“General” The crispness of the usual waifish voice broke Kylo from his staring. “I will be needing you to step away from your usual duties within the Order to assist my apprentice in this task.” The holovid of the figure moved just enough for a gleaming eye and scared skin to peak beyond the fabric covering. Kylo supposed this eye too shown in shades of yellow but the holocall only portrayed it as a muted grey.

“As you wish Supreme Leader.” Kylo bowed as he accepted the mission. He righted himself and his posture as he rose back up to full height.

The attention of the Supreme Leader lingered on Kylo a moment longer. Kylo was sure the Supreme Leader was suspicious of his reaction to the knight at his left, but he would not find any entrance into Kylo’s mind. Kylo was very grateful to his mother and uncle for teaching him shielding at such a young age that now it was second nature, and his mental fortitude would take the destruction of his mind to be breeched. There was no chance the figure of his leader would risk his mind over something so trivial, but Kylo never let himself forgot there were other missteps that would warrant the destruction of his mind and the loss of his guidance in the order. Kylo always made sure those missteps could never be traced back to him. He did not need to be smart he just needed to be the conniving politician his heritage boasted and never let his hands get dirty.

The Supreme Holiness of the Mystical Magic addressed Armitage next.

“I will leave you to it, my apprentice. You have your orders.” Much was left unsaid by the over large visage before the two humanoids, but a definite sense of foreboding settled on Kylo. The Supreme Leader’s leering rested on the Lord Ren a moment more, before the figure looming overhead faded out with the end of the call.

“I have a new mission from Supreme Leader Sidious.” Ren rose from the floor and his hood fell away.

At first Kylo was going to turn toward the Knight, but upon seeing the full face of his Co-commander revealed Kylo continued his spin until he was facing the exit to the room.

“So, I heard” was all Kylo felt secure in responding with, especially since he could not resist turning to look at Armitage. This slip in control caused two things to happen: one, Kylo suddenly found himself appraising the apparently red-headed Knight of Ren – precluding to a positive outcome no less – and two, Kylo, trying to over-compensate for his sudden interest and attraction to the other, straightened his spin as high as he could in a vain attempt to show off the slight height advantage he had over the force user. All-in-all the whole display was enough of a slip that Kylo felt a hasty retreat was necessary to save any face.

“There is much we need to discuss” A warm hand and hot breath arrested Kylo’s attempt at fleeing. Armitage was close. Far closer than he should have been and far quicker than Kylo had any sense to track.

Kylo, General of the First Order, Co-commander of the Finalizer, and brains behind the still under-construction StarKiller Base, blushed at the proximity of his co-commander and the smell of warmth and ash wafting off of Ren.

‘The smell of smoke followed him and his eyes of chaos; the fire within consuming the world without’ the line from the Sith text ran unbidden through Kylo’s mind.

All of this must have been clear to the other. The precision of Armitage Ren cataloguing each of Kylo’s reactions to their closeness did nothing to help the blush go away; it may have made it deepen in color and spread to the rest of Kylo’s face. For his part, Lord Ren kept his emotions concealed; only a tightening of his eyes as they roamed Kylo’s face and a sudden tilt to Ren’s head gave way to his thoughts. Though what those thoughts were Kylo had no clue.

Kylo then said the only thing he could think of to extract himself from this situation, “We will schedule time later, but I have meetings to attend and tasks to delegate before I can just drop everything to help you.” Still feeling beyond his own control Kylo added a half-hearted, “Lord Ren” on the end.

Waiting only a moment longer for Ren to get the message, Kylo pulled his arm away from his co-commander and stormed from the room. It was not a shinning moment of power and control for Kylo, but he had told the truth to Armitage; there was much to do before he could just step back from the order to find some family heirloom that probably held no real material value at this point.

On his way back to his office, Kylo thought on what this treasured “relic” could even be; he chuffed at the term skeptical that anything from his bloodlike could be called such. His uncle had essentially scoured the galaxy before Kylo was even born, collecting the iconography of the Skywalker clan, and there was but scraps and crumbs by then. Skywalkers had been slaves for many years as far as any records go, before that not much else existed. The first true possessions of his oldest know relative was a protocol droid currently still in the possession of the current matriarch of Skywalker. Since Sidious wanted it, Kylo assumed it HAD to be Skywalker paraphernalia and more specifically connected to Vader himself. It was possible that this item was something from the Amidala side or even another older bloodline, but these items seemed even less likely to exist.

Through Kylo’s work to delegate, reschedule, and plan for his new day-to-day he kept coming back to the soon to be retrieved item. The mystery of what it could be and the significance it held to the Sith ran rampant through his mind, but in the back of Kylo’s head there was a nagging thought that pinged like a beacon if he ever strayed too far from off topic: If this item was so important, why did it belong to Ren or Sidious for that matter? After all if the relic sang to him, then surely it should belong to him. New plans folded into Kylo’s work and tasks. These plans involved keeping what belonged to him and accruing power from others; a fairly typical day on the Finalizer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some HCs from me to you about this AU:  
> KYLO- Known as The General is really Ben Solo turned Storm Trooper (K5-10, but literally not yet addressed in the story, so just know that's why he changed his name) was born to Leia and Han, but was completely force null!  
> \- (Not sure if I will ever be able to use this in the story so have this morsel) When he was younger, Ben was allowed to visit Luke at the temple a few summers in a row. Ben fell in love with every cute Jedi he came across only to get heartbroken every time.
> 
> Lord Armitage Ren is really just Bendol Hux's bastard sharpened into the perfect weapon to gain Brendol power. In this AU Brendol is immensely proud of the Sith that Armitage has become, but Armitage resents Brendol for turning him into a weapon.
> 
> If you have any ideas on a better way to name/call these two, I would appreciate it. I tried being creative with their names and titles, but look how that turned out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo procrastinate, Armitage is not happy, and then they get ready for a ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtitle ''Sith Hells' was a Great Pun so Sue me'. 
> 
> Also note: literally no point to this chapter, which is probably a better reason to sue. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had only taken 5 hours to get the Finalizer’s AND StarKiller Base’s affairs in order enough to be hands off for an indeterminate amount of time. This efficiency did not stop Kylo from turning in early for the night and avoiding the messages he received from Lord Ren for another full day. So rare were vacation days when war was being waged that it would have been wrong for Kylo not to take advantage of this time.

So, maybe he was avoiding the Sith that regularly stalked the corridors of the Finalizer; by extension avoiding the… whatever-it-was, that had happened between Kylo and Armitage. It had nothing to do with Kylo’s courage- or lack thereof. Bravery in the face of adversity and shit odds was nothing new to The General; he had once faced down two rival bounty hunter groups with nothing more than a blaster, a small blade, and tenacity!

What Kylo was really doing with his time was strategizing the best way to approach his co-commander with a good enough reason to end up with this family heirloom. Yes, that was what he was doing: Strategizing. Though he did not have much of a plan to show for his musings; really that’s all he had at this point, vague points of reference.

‘I find the object, Ren retrieves the object, I take the object from Ren, and then… I sit on the throne.’ Kylo reread his ridiculously simplified outline and sighed. Perhaps if he knew what the Kriffing thing was it could give some insight into how he could rule the galaxy with it!

A second before his com chimed alerting him to a scheduled item, the door to his rooms opened, allowing the very person Kylo had spent the last 30 minutes NOT thinking about.

“You’re a hard man to get ahold of General. But I have scheduled your time, as you asked…” The tirade did not by any means sound over, but the force user let his words die out as he stared.

Kylo was slightly distracted by his unfounded disappointment that the Knight was wearing his helmet that The General did not realize Armitage had stopped speaking; nor that the lack of words was directed at the current state of Kylo in his civilian clothes.

The large and soft sweater was ratty and tattered but of such a good quality the degradation almost passed as a design choice. His leggings were tight and light more something worn under trooper armor than in company. There he sat on his couch spread out like a tipped bantha covering nearly the entire surface of the couch.

“Yes, well we don’t all have endless amounts of free time to waste running around the galaxy after false flags.” Kylo really wanted to stand up and meet the level of intimidation his co-commander exuded, but remembering their last encounter and the fact that he was still in his sleep cloths kept that instinct at bay, but just barely.

“Lucky for me you look to have all the time in the known galaxy now.” Kylo could not stand (or sit as it were) to take any more of these rebukes. Kylo stood, checked his comm to see that the Lord of the Knights of Ren really did have the rest of the afternoon scheduled for treasure hunting, and proceeded forward with whatever form of torture was instore.

“Alright let’s get this over with then.”

“I can return later if you need more time for…” a half-hearted hand gesture “this.” The condescension from his co-commander only drove Kylo to be more determined to find the relic and hold it over Armitage’s for the rest of their unfortunate acquaintanceship.

“No. It’s fine I’m ready now.”

“If you say so.” With the simple flick of the force user’s hand all of the furniture in Kylo’s sitting room rose off the ground and then sailed over to the edges of the room. A good size space was left in the middle of the room and Kylo silently thanked the cleaning droids that had bullied their way into his room this morning to collect all the trash, garbage, and mess that usually permeated the surfaces and floor of Kylo’s dwellings; most specifically the full outfit Kylo had worn yesterday that he had strewn to the edges of the room and the socks that the droid had craftily found beneath the couch that had to have been there longer than even Kylo could remember.

Two couch cushions floated over and rested in the cleared and clean space. The silent noise of a latch was all the warning The General received before the Knight removed his helmet and affixed Kylo with his sulfur and brimstone gaze. ‘ _Sith Hells’_ Kylo cursed internally, unable to look away from Ren as he took his place on the further cushion in a folded leg position and opened a large leather tomb Kylo had missed completely until this moment. It only took another moment, before Kylo hurriedly followed and did the same.

“Pick any position that you feel will be most comfortable to hold for long periods of time.” The force user said as he flipped through the actual pages of the book. Kylo could not remember the last time he had seen a physical book with ink and filmsy. 

“This is fine.” A gruff return only possible as the Sith Apprentice averted his gaze to a new page.

“We are going to meditate. I know with your past that you are familiar with the practice and how it connects one to the force.”

A sudden flame bloomed in Kylo’s mind by the insinuation. None but the Supreme leader were privy to his history, his _heritage,_ as the spector had said it. Not even the Lord Ren was supposed to know this bit of intel. Kylo had spent much of his first years in the First Order making sure all who knew of his parentage were removed from this new life he had made for himself. It had not been an easy task, and it would not be any easier if there was a new crop that would need to be culled, especially if one of their number was a force user, but Kylo had and would continue to have his past stay dead. He would kill whatever he had to!

This new reminder of his past and the lengths Kylo had gone to eschew himself from it, tempered the blade of Kylo’s rage into a red streak of light, framed by jagged flames and ready to slice down any even presumed enemies.

Blood boiling inside him now, Kylo only half-heartedly attempt to reply the other.

“Yes.” He kissed.

Kylo was not known for subtly; diplomacy, misdirection, and cunning sure, but subtly? No.

The force user must have sensed some of the roiling emotions in Kylo or his words, because a pair of yellow eyes left the pages of the book to pierce Kylo in his seat. There was a flutter in the air around the two and the hair on Kylo’s arms and neck stood on end. It was a questioning glance, challenging in many ways, so before Kylo could do anything he would regret, he closed his eyes and turned his consciousness inward and his posture to his long-remembered meditation pose.

His co-commander must have gotten the hint that this topic was not going to help them achieve their goal, so he continued with the spiel.

“We will enact a… ritual of sorts. I will pull your consciousness into my person, my mind, and through that you will be able to find the force; be connected to it. It will be sickening… or disorienting. I will guide you and mostly protect you, and you will not necessarily have control over the experience. You will need to rely on me to navigate us through, but I will need you to point the way.”

“That sounds like a rough translation. Are you sure you know what you are doing?”

Armitage rose to this challenge.

“Oh, I assure you, I spent the last day working through texts older than everyone on this ship put together, while you played at work.” Another pointed glance at Kylo, worked to cause only the basic rumblings of embarrassment before the knight continued. “Beside the force will interact with everyone differently, it is possible you will not even be that affected” a pause and then Armitage looked up to the ceiling “or maybe you will be more affected since your line may have sprung from the force, that is if the stories are true and not just fable. Hmmm” The knight fell into a contemplative mode, where the wheels in his head were obviously grinding louder than the teeth in Kylo’s mouth.

Sidious. It must have been Sidious who told his apprentice every excruciating detail of his life. This only made Kylo’s horror and tension ratchet up because if the Supreme Leader had deigned the Lord of Ren worthy to know this damning evidence of who Kylo really was, there was nothing Kylo could do about it! Nothing more than he could do about his leader’s knowledge of his past; this is what had made his first reconning so difficult, he couldn’t just kill everyone.

“Alright, let me just recheck one thing before we start.” Armitage pulled a datapad out and scrolled through it. Kylo took this opportunity to clear his mind and establish some sort of calm.

The noises of the air units and the slight hum of the lights fell away as that long forgotten peace fell over Kylo. He had always had a difficult time reaching a proper, even none force centric, meditation; there was just so much in around him that demanded his attention. Here and now, it was far easier to close his mind to the outside world than to sit and wait for the Knight to conclude his research; especially when the next steps would be a reminder of who he was supposed to be and who he most definitely was not.

In this meditation Kylo centered himself in who he was; the person he had created with his own hands and might. A respectable general whose influence stemmed from nothing, but his own ferocious strength and mind. An individual who had risen through the rank and file to stand a leader amongst others. No longer was he the powerless boy, following and failing expectations and hopes. He set his own goals, decided their quality and quantity. At the end of the day, he had only himself to answer to, and though he could be harsh and over critical of himself, he knew his limits and strengths and when to push and when to back down. This was the peace he had sought for himself.

Then like a proverbial pleasant knock on the door of his mind, Kylo could feel the Knight’s presence asking to enter. The General assumed this was not just a social call, but apart of the process they were to undergo, so he made what he hoped was an acknowledgement of the other that would allow him access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hit that point where I have written much and hate all of it! So that's super fun! 
> 
> Anyways I wrote the 3rd chapter before this one, so maybe I will post the next chapter soonish...sooner...s o o n. . .
> 
> Here are some tidbits about these two:  
> Kylo - Kylo maybe a high up in the military, so I assume he learned how to be a clean person. He was, however, raised by Han Solo, so he will definitely do that thing where he will throw close around his rooms whether they are clean or dirty. Also he will just pick things up and smell them before putting them on; probably even if they dirty. He's know to wear a pair of socks twice. The cleaning droids try their best to keep the General in clean cloths, but they are no match to Kylo throwing things beyond their reach or even back into clean drawers.
> 
> Armitage - May regularly be covered in blood, gore, and grim, but is super neat and tidy. This was instilled in him by his father, who made sure Armitage grew-up like the perfect child soldier.


End file.
